


Street Fighter: Uprising of NEGA

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: An organization named NEGA has been popping up out of nowhere, silently taking people to serve them. Chun Li and others will have to gather allies to prepare to combat this new evil.





	Street Fighter: Uprising of NEGA

It was currently midday in Bejing, China. Chun Li was chasing her nemesis that was always evading her: Juri Han. Juri had been evading Chun Li for three years without getting caught. Chun Li felt that she was close this time. Little did she know that what she would encounter on her pursuit would've been far more deadly than Juri Han ever dreamed to be. This time however, Chun Li managed to not only wound Juri, but also sneak a tracking device on her, meaning she could track Juri no matter where she tried to hide.

After three hours of chasing, Chun Li cornered Juri Han in a Chinese bar. Juri tried to hide but thanks to Chun Li's tracking device. Juri realized she had no choice but to come and fight her way out. "Well, well, well Chunners. You finally managed to catch up to me after three glorious years." Juri mocked. Chun Li was always irritated by the nickname Juri thought up. "You've evaded justice for far too long." Chun Li retorted. "Oh really. Then show me what you got." Juri laughed.

Now it was on. Chun Li charged at Juri Han with a flying kick aimed for the side. Juri Han however easily dodged the kick and jabbed Chun Li in the center stomach, knocking her away from her. Chun Li was disoriented for a few seconds, but not long enough to not see Juri running at her. Chun Li rolled out of the way just in time, causing Juri to temporarily lose her footing. Chun Li used this opportunity to perform her own jab, landing it in Juri's jaw. Seeing Juri stumbling, Chun Li used this moment to pin Juri to the floor, allowing her to ask questions. "Alright Juri. What is S.I.N up to this time?" Chun Li demanded. Juri just snorted at her opponent's question and simply shouted "Oh blah, blah, blah. Enough with the questions. Let's continue the fight!" Juri twisted her way out of Chun Li's grip, and immediately punched her directly in the head. "Come on Chunners! You've got to have more than that!" Juri mocked. Chun Li was unfortunately getting more and more irritated by Juri's repeated insults. This was a weakness of hers, and Juri knew it. Juri then kicked her in the shins, hard enough to knock Chun Li back down. Juri then performed a palm-heel strike to Chun's chest. Needless to say, Chun Li was getting her ass kicked badly by Juri Han, S.I.N's top assassin, who is smaller than Chun Li. Right now, Juri was beating Chun Li down. Juri started laughing straight in Chun Li's face. "Oh my god! This is too easy!" Juri started "Chunners, what happened to you these past three years? You've gone soft." Now that got Chun Li right in the gut. She was not soft. She was never soft. At this point, Chun just shrieked in rage and kicked Juri in the head hard enough to get Juri off her body, and started repeatedly kicking her in the same spot in the head, finally knocking the fucker out. Chun Li just stood up, finally victorious over her nemesis, not having the need to say anything.

Soon after, Guile and the rest of Chun Li's associates showed to take Juri Han's unconscious form away. Everyone was impressed that Chun Li had finally caught up to S.I.N's top operative. Chun was majorly overdue to give Juri her comeuppance.

"I suggest you get some rest, Chun Li." Guile suggested smiling.

"I agree, Guile. I need some R'n'R." Chun Li agreed.

Soon after, Chun Li was back in her apartment after three years of chasing Juri Han. She felt like a weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. She could finally relax for once in her life. She just put herself in her bed and went to sleep.

-2 weeks later-

Chun Li was happily walking down the street, relaxed for once, but always ready for trouble. Suddenly, a call came in on her radio saying that a different bar, and soon she was running towards the disturbance. When she got there, the place was completely destroyed. When she walked in, people were beaten bloody, some bodies were still wiggling, eyes were torn out, necks were slashed, some people's legs were missing, and with some bodies, large pieces of glass were embedded in their backs. Chun Li looked for anyone who was still breathing. "Try to lie still. You have glass in your back." She said. The bloody body was doing his best to stay alive for the moment. "Who did this? Was it S.I.N? Shadaloo?" Chun Li asked. The body shook his head and uttered only one word "N-N-N.E.G.A." Then the body's eyes slowly closed, and laid down on the floor, completely still. All the while, Chun Li was standing over the now dead body, thinking only one thing "N.E.G.A? Who is N.E.G.A?"

Chun Li decided to take this information back to her apartment. Once she reached her couch, she turned on the TV for background noise, and began to ponder what was this N.E.G.A.

Chun Li was currently telling Guile and the rest of her associates what the fuck happened in that bar. Guile, being someone who has seen some pretty horrific shit, was close to losing his lunch. Chun's other associates were in the same state. However, no matter what state they were in, they were all asking the same thing: Who is N.E.G.A? "So what you're saying is that S.I.N wasn't involved with this whatsoever, but this apparent new force named N.E.G.A." Guile deduced. "That's exactly what I'm telling you." Chun Li reminded.

Just then, Cammy walked in and apparently overheard the last part about N.E.G.A. "What the fuck is N.E.G.A?" She asked. "That's just it, Cammy, we don't know." Chun Li replied. Chun Li, Guile, and Cammy spent the next couple of hours trying to deduce what N.E.G.A actually was. At some point, Cammy walked out since she was bored. She went out and tried to find somewhere to get a bite to eat. Suddenly, she heard some pained yelling. She immediately ran as fast as she could to the source which turned out to be in a dark alleyway, with someone being beaten bloody by a well-hidden individual. The only thing Cammy could see in the darkness was a black leather jacket. She tried to sneak up on the brute who was beating up the innocent civilian, but out of the blue, she accidentally kicked a random can on the ground that was in her path, startling the hidden individual and made them start running from the scene of the crime. Cammy hastily followed the individual out the alleyway. She had to admit, she was impressed by the apparent endurance the mysterious stranger had.

A few minutes later, Cammy had caught up to the stranger, and surprisingly it was in the bar that Chun Li described. "I can see you've caught up to me. I'm almost impressed." The stranger mocked. "I've had a lot of practice." Cammy retorted. "I do have to ask, why were you following me?" The stranger asked genuinely curious. "You were killing an innocent civilian!" Cammy shouted. "Beings inferior to us deserve to be wiped out. I'm superior to that pitiful person. He didn't deserve to be in the same breathing room as me." The stranger elaborated.

Cammy took great offense to the stranger saying that particular sentence. The stranger ran towards Cammy to punch her in the in the left shoulder, but Cammy was able to easily dodge it, and counterattack with her own punch, landing int he stranger's right knee. Cammy took the opportunity to then kick the stranger in the chest, effectively knocking the stranger back. Unfortunately, the stranger recovered quickly and attempted to twist her arm, and while the stranger had her arm locked, started repeatedly punching Cammy in the side. However, Cammy was more resourceful than the stranger knew, and used her locked arm to actually throw the stranger down to the floor, backside first. "Not bad, you blonde bitch." The stranger fake complimented. "Who are you?" Cammy asked. "You, an inferior being will call me Doom Bite." The stranger now named Doom Bite said with a grin. "Well, you're going down Doom Bite!" Cammy over-confidently shouted. Doom Bite's grin changed to a distasteful expression instantly. Cammy then rushed Doom Bite, and punched him in the face, actually making him bleed in the right eye. Doom Bite checked his right eye, and found it bleeding. "That's it, you inferior blonde, camel-toed motherfucker." Doom Bite uttered. Then something strange happened that Cammy had never seen before.

Doom Bite started to transform. Claws grew out of his fingers, his teeth grew sharper and whiter, black and gray fur grew all over his body, his eyes became red as blood, his ears became sharper, and his voice was a lot deeper and coarse. After Doom Bite had transformed in front of Cammy, he let out a monstrous howl/roar. Cammy ran at her opponent, trying to kick him in his weak points. However, Doom Bite easily caught Cammy's fist and sidekicked her into an already unstable pillar, making her fall to the ground, hard. Thank the fucking lord that Cammy was resilient, she got up in a minute, but Doom Bite was much quicker now. He ran up to her just as she was getting up, and slashed her deep in her left hip, actually drawing blood. She cried out in pain, but Doom Bite was not finished with Cammy yet. Immediately, Doom Bite's claws were dripping with Cammy's blood. Cammy did manage to land a hit on his still bleeding eye, making him wince back in pain for a couple of minutes, giving her the opening to kick him in the back of his left knee, hard. Doom Bite however, punched her in the head with his bloodied fist. His punch was hard enough to disorient her. Doom Bite then proceeded to break six of Cammy's ribs,then pick her up, and throw her into a glass mirror that was still intact, in turn causing the wall Cammy was thrown into to collapse on her. Doom Bite had won this fight by a landslide. He then walked away from the scene of his victorious fight.

* * *

Cammy was lying there for four hours until Chun Li found her. When she found Cammy, Chun Li was truly horrified seeing her friend so close to death! "CAMMY!" Chun Li shouted in pure fear. "C-C-Chun Li..." Cammy managed to utter very weakly. Cammy had lost a shit ton of blood in the four hours lying underneath a pile of rubble. "No! No! Don't go!" Chun Li cried. Chun Li was bawling her eyes out trying to keep her friend from biting the dust. Hours later, Cammy was resting peacefully in hospital bed, but in almost critical condition, breathing through a respirator, bandages wrapped all round her lower torso, her bed retrofitted to compensate for her six broken ribs, and her best friend was still bawling her eyes out for her friend lying in the hospital. Needless to say, Chun Li was in a shitty emotional state right now. Her friend was lying in a hospital bed, nearly killed by an unknown adversary, and she still didn't know what N.E.G.A was. Chun Li's emotional state was literally broken. Guile walked up beside Chun Li

"Hey. How're you holding up?" Guile asked.

"What do you fucking think, Guile?" Chun Li retorted still crying.

"Sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through." Guile admitted.

"I will find whoever did this, and I will take them down." Chun Li muttered, swearing revenge.

Guile was concerned about Chun Li and what she was gonna turn into. e knew what revenge did to people. He didn't want Chun Li to succumb to that dark path. Soon, Guile left the hospital, leaving Chun Li alone with Cammy's unconscious form on the bed.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Doom Bite had just entered it, and apparently he had a few of his own men with him in it. "Whoa. You're in your mutant form. What happened?" One of the soldiers asked. "I had a little skirmish with an inferior human. I took care of her in a few minutes. She's dead now." Doom Bite boasted. "That's awesome, boss." Another soldier said. Doom Bite kind of had the right to boast, seeing as how he actually did take care of Cammy within less than five minutes. His soldiers had right to praise him right now. "I heard what happened, brother." Another voice said. Doom Bite looked around and found a man with his exact height a dn hair style, just with a red and black leather jacket.

"Good to see you too Howlfire." Doom Bite greeted.

"I heard that you took care of a self-righteous bitch." Howlfire said.

"You heard exactly right. She's dead." Doom Bite boasted again. "

This is excellent news. One less inferior being to oppose us." Howlfrie said expressing slight happiness with a grin.

Back at Chun Li's apartment, she was currently stewing in her newfound anger and craving vengeance. A new question had popped into her head while she was at the hospital. " _Was the character that attacked Cammy possibly part of N.E.G.A?"_

was not having a good time right now. Not only did his top operative get caught after three years, but he was currently watching news reports about the mysterious N.E.G.A. M. Bison was actually beginning to fear N.E.G.A because of what they've currently been doing: Slaughtering innocent civilians while they're burning to death, mounting people to walls while they're bleeding out, N.E.G.A's operatives were far more cunning and resourceful, and its leader hasn't been brought into the spotlight. M. Bison was actually starting to sweat. Suddenly, felt a hard whack on the back of his head and within seconds, he was laying on his office floor, knocked out. Then, the unknown figure started to drag out of his private office to god knows where. May god finally have mercy on his corrupted soul.

Birdie was walking in an open field, formulating a plan to rebel against . He had been trying to formulate a plan for quite a while now. The problem was a good idea hadn't popped into his head, ever. This time however, he did have a good plan. Suddenly, he heard a small whistle. At first, he didn't know what it was. Then he put it together that it was a gunshot. He dodged the bullet at the very last second. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Birdie demanded. However, all he heard was more gunshots. He did his best to avoid them, but he ultimately ended up getting shot in the neck. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, dead. Then, the being known as Howlfire showed up and burned his corpse. He watched Birdie's corpse burn until it was nothing but ash.

"You, like your former boss, are nothing compared to N.E.G.A." Howlfire said.

Hours later, the double agent Crimson Viper was patrolling the area when she stumbled upon Birdie's ashes that used to be his body. "What the fuck happened here?" Crimson Viper asked herself out loud. She searched the ashes when she noticed something in the pile. She picked it up and instantly realized who it belonged.

"This is Birdie's. These are his ashes!" Crimson Viper shouted.  _"Holy shit. What did this?"_ Little did she know that someone was watching her.

 _"So that is what the fabled Crimson Viper has turned into. I thought she would've looked different after all this time."_ Howlfire thought to himself  _"She may be an excellent candidate for the experiments of N.E.G.A."_ After thinking that, Howlfire left his hiding spot. Without really thinking about anything else for a second, Howlfire suddenly thought back to a time in the past, involving Crimson Viper.

-Flashback Start-

 _"Crimson, I don't think we're gonna make it through this!"_ Howlfire shouted.

Crimson Viper looked at Howlfire with genuine concern  _"Don't worry, Howlfire. We're gonna get through this!"_

_"You really mean it?"_

_"Of course I do. We can do this."_

_"You're right. We can get through this!"_

_Suddenly, there was an array of missiles heading towards the two. Crimson Viper and Howlfire were literally sprinting towards the escape vehicle. Unfortunately, the missiles were much faster. Crimson Viper jumped into the escape vehicle just in time as the first two missiles hit the ground. Howlfire on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was caught in the initial blast thanks to the other four missiles. Crimson Viper was actually shedding tears at Howlfire was screeching in intense pain in the background. She didn't want to leave her best friend, but the mission dictated her decision. Hours later, when the dust settled, Howlfire was on the ground, face-first, lifeless, horribly scarred. He was picked up by an 8'5 tall individual, and carried off to god knows where._

-Flashback End-

Feeling of betrayal and rage filled Howlfire's mind. He took out his custom sniper rifle, and started firing at the woman who was previously his friend. Crimson Viper heard the shots approaching her, and she managed to dodge out of the way. However, Howlfire then put a very special round in his sniper and shot it at Crimson Viper. Although she managed to dodge the shot, once the shot hit the ground, a strange purple mist clouded the entire area. Viper felt it's effects almost immediately and she fell to the ground. Howlfire emerged from his sniping spot and looked at Crimson Viper's unconscious body.  _"Soon, my old friend, you will be something much, much better."_ He thought. He picked up the woman and walked off with her body.

-At Juri Han's Prison Cell-

Juri Han was sitting calmly in her cell when she heard a news report  _"NEGA has struck again! Bodies have been found all over the area, all horribly mutilated. NEGA has been popping up all over the place! This organization is proving to be much more deadly than Shadaloo!"_ Then the news report ended. Juri was left with a grin along with a confused expression. "Well, this has gotten a little more interesting." She said out loud.

-At CIA Headquarters-

Chun Li, Guile, Cammy on a computer screen, were all gathered with multiple agents. Then, the head of the CIA walked into the room. "We've finally managed to grab some information about NEGA." The head agent stated. Everyone's eye widened at hearing this.

"Well, what's the information?" Chun Li asked, eager to learn all she can about NEGA.

"Apparently, they don't have any mercy to anyone deemed 'inferior' to them." The head agent continued.

"What do they do the people 'inferior' to them?" Guile asked.

"They either mutilate them like in the news reports, or the mutate them, but that part's just a rumor." The head agent finished.

Everyone shuddered upon hearing the mutating part. Chun Li was partly inwardly smiling as she finally had some information about the people that put Cammy in the hospital.

-At a mysterious building-

Crimson Viper woke up in a large, circular canister. She started pounding her fists on the glass. Then, Howlfire walked into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Crimson Viper shouted.

"You don't remember me do you, since you left me to die." Howlfire said with intense hate in his eyes.

Crimson Viper recognized the voice, and tears formed in her eyes. "H-h-Howlfire?" She asked painfully.

"Yes. Its me. I've changed since you abandoned me." Howlfire growled.

"I didn't want to abandon you!" Crimson Viper cried.

"You did! Well, it doesn't matter now that I'm apart of NEGA." Howlfire said.

"N-NEGA?!" Crimson Viper shrieked.

"Yes, and you are about to become something much, much better." Howlfire said.

With that, Crimson Viper's canister was flooded with a strange light blue fluid. Nonetheless, she kept pounding the glass with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she started to change. Her eyes became narrow slits, snake scales started protruding from all over her body, causing blood to pour out of every part of her body, her tongue became forked, her vision became blurred and changed so that she became only able to see heat, a rattletail emerged from her abdomen, her two upper molars transformed into fangs, causing her mouth to bleed profusely. Crimson Viper was bleeding profusely all over. She was also screaming in intense pain. Not only was Crimson Viper's physical appearance changing, but her blood was also changing. She became colder with every passing second. Claws also grew from her fingernails, all colored purple.

After a couple of minutes of Crimson Viper's intense, painful screaming, the canister was emptied of the light blue fluid, and Crimson Viper was let out as she fell to the floor.

"Well, how do you feel right now?' Howlfire asked.

"I-I-I see the light now." Crimson Viper answered "I now see that NEGA is in the right, and the world in its current state is in the wrong. I will do whatever it takes to help NEGA achieve its goals."

"Glad to hear it, old friend." Howlfire smiled fiendishly, and then the two started making out passionately in their mutant forms.

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, two scientists were chatting it up. "Another successful mutation it seems." A scientist said.

"Indeed. This means that we can move to one of the next stages." The other scientist said with a smile.

"So we're ready to move on to start Stage 2 mutations." The first scientist said with giddiness in a feminine voice.

"Yes. This will ensure advancement for one of the goals of NEGA." The second scientist said in a male voice. "I have to admit, Crimson Viper's mutation came out a little sexier than anticipated."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you pervert." The female scientist scolded.

**Hello, everyone. Here is the first chapter of this fiction. I hope people like it. As you've read, Chun Li was able to put Juri Han away finally. However, the organization NEGA has been mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. Cammy got the shit beaten out of her by the OC Doombite and is currently in a hospital bed with Chun Li promising to get justice for her. M. Bison got knocked unconscious and dragged away. Birdie was killed and his corpse burned. Crimson Viper was taken by the OC Howlfire and mutated to serve NEGA. Plus, Crimson Viper and Howlfire have a history. Yeah, a lot happened this chapter. Be prepared for more. If anyone has any character and/or story ideas, please PM me and/or leave them in the comments.**

* * *

It was currently midday in Bejing, China. Chun Li was chasing her nemesis that was always evading her: Juri Han. Juri had been evading Chun Li for three years without getting caught. Chun Li felt that she was close this time. Little did she know that what she would encounter on her pursuit would've been far more deadly than Juri Han ever dreamed to be. This time however, Chun Li managed to not only wound Juri, but also sneak a tracking device on her, meaning she could track Juri no matter where she tried to hide.

After three hours of chasing, Chun Li cornered Juri Han in a Chinese bar. Juri tried to hide but thanks to Chun Li's tracking device. Juri realized she had no choice but to come and fight her way out. "Well, well, well Chunners. You finally managed to catch up to me after three glorious years." Juri mocked. Chun Li was always irritated by the nickname Juri thought up. "You've evaded justice for far too long." Chun Li retorted. "Oh really. Then show me what you got." Juri laughed.

Now it was on. Chun Li charged at Juri Han with a flying kick aimed for the side. Juri Han however easily dodged the kick and jabbed Chun Li in the center stomach, knocking her away from her. Chun Li was disoriented for a few seconds, but not long enough to not see Juri running at her. Chun Li rolled out of the way just in time, causing Juri to temporarily lose her footing. Chun Li used this opportunity to perform her own jab, landing it in Juri's jaw. Seeing Juri stumbling, Chun Li used this moment to pin Juri to the floor, allowing her to ask questions. "Alright Juri. What is S.I.N up to this time?" Chun Li demanded. Juri just snorted at her opponent's question and simply shouted "Oh blah, blah, blah. Enough with the questions. Let's continue the fight!" Juri twisted her way out of Chun Li's grip, and immediately punched her directly in the head. "Come on Chunners! You've got to have more than that!" Juri mocked. Chun Li was unfortunately getting more and more irritated by Juri's repeated insults. This was a weakness of hers, and Juri knew it. Juri then kicked her in the shins, hard enough to knock Chun Li back down. Juri then performed a palm-heel strike to Chun's chest. Needless to say, Chun Li was getting her ass kicked badly by Juri Han, S.I.N's top assassin, who is smaller than Chun Li. Right now, Juri was beating Chun Li down. Juri started laughing straight in Chun Li's face. "Oh my god! This is too easy!" Juri started "Chunners, what happened to you these past three years? You've gone soft." Now that got Chun Li right in the gut. She was not soft. She was never soft. At this point, Chun just shrieked in rage and kicked Juri in the head hard enough to get Juri off her body, and started repeatedly kicking her in the same spot in the head, finally knocking the fucker out. Chun Li just stood up, finally victorious over her nemesis, not having the need to say anything.

Soon after, Guile and the rest of Chun Li's associates showed to take Juri Han's unconscious form away. Everyone was impressed that Chun Li had finally caught up to S.I.N's top operative. Chun was majorly overdue to give Juri her comeuppance.

"I suggest you get some rest, Chun Li." Guile suggested smiling.

"I agree, Guile. I need some R'n'R." Chun Li agreed.

Soon after, Chun Li was back in her apartment after three years of chasing Juri Han. She felt like a weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. She could finally relax for once in her life. She just put herself in her bed and went to sleep.

-2 weeks later-

Chun Li was happily walking down the street, relaxed for once, but always ready for trouble. Suddenly, a call came in on her radio saying that a different bar, and soon she was running towards the disturbance. When she got there, the place was completely destroyed. When she walked in, people were beaten bloody, some bodies were still wiggling, eyes were torn out, necks were slashed, some people's legs were missing, and with some bodies, large pieces of glass were embedded in their backs. Chun Li looked for anyone who was still breathing. "Try to lie still. You have glass in your back." She said. The bloody body was doing his best to stay alive for the moment. "Who did this? Was it S.I.N? Shadaloo?" Chun Li asked. The body shook his head and uttered only one word "N-N-N.E.G.A." Then the body's eyes slowly closed, and laid down on the floor, completely still. All the while, Chun Li was standing over the now dead body, thinking only one thing "N.E.G.A? Who is N.E.G.A?"

Chun Li decided to take this information back to her apartment. Once she reached her couch, she turned on the TV for background noise, and began to ponder what was this N.E.G.A.

Chun Li was currently telling Guile and the rest of her associates what the fuck happened in that bar. Guile, being someone who has seen some pretty horrific shit, was close to losing his lunch. Chun's other associates were in the same state. However, no matter what state they were in, they were all asking the same thing: Who is N.E.G.A? "So what you're saying is that S.I.N wasn't involved with this whatsoever, but this apparent new force named N.E.G.A." Guile deduced. "That's exactly what I'm telling you." Chun Li reminded.

Just then, Cammy walked in and apparently overheard the last part about N.E.G.A. "What the fuck is N.E.G.A?" She asked. "That's just it, Cammy, we don't know." Chun Li replied. Chun Li, Guile, and Cammy spent the next couple of hours trying to deduce what N.E.G.A actually was. At some point, Cammy walked out since she was bored. She went out and tried to find somewhere to get a bite to eat. Suddenly, she heard some pained yelling. She immediately ran as fast as she could to the source which turned out to be in a dark alleyway, with someone being beaten bloody by a well-hidden individual. The only thing Cammy could see in the darkness was a black leather jacket. She tried to sneak up on the brute who was beating up the innocent civilian, but out of the blue, she accidentally kicked a random can on the ground that was in her path, startling the hidden individual and made them start running from the scene of the crime. Cammy hastily followed the individual out the alleyway. She had to admit, she was impressed by the apparent endurance the mysterious stranger had.

A few minutes later, Cammy had caught up to the stranger, and surprisingly it was in the bar that Chun Li described. "I can see you've caught up to me. I'm almost impressed." The stranger mocked. "I've had a lot of practice." Cammy retorted. "I do have to ask, why were you following me?" The stranger asked genuinely curious. "You were killing an innocent civilian!" Cammy shouted. "Beings inferior to us deserve to be wiped out. I'm superior to that pitiful person. He didn't deserve to be in the same breathing room as me." The stranger elaborated.

Cammy took great offense to the stranger saying that particular sentence. The stranger ran towards Cammy to punch her in the in the left shoulder, but Cammy was able to easily dodge it, and counterattack with her own punch, landing int he stranger's right knee. Cammy took the opportunity to then kick the stranger in the chest, effectively knocking the stranger back. Unfortunately, the stranger recovered quickly and attempted to twist her arm, and while the stranger had her arm locked, started repeatedly punching Cammy in the side. However, Cammy was more resourceful than the stranger knew, and used her locked arm to actually throw the stranger down to the floor, backside first. "Not bad, you blonde bitch." The stranger fake complimented. "Who are you?" Cammy asked. "You, an inferior being will call me Doom Bite." The stranger now named Doom Bite said with a grin. "Well, you're going down Doom Bite!" Cammy over-confidently shouted. Doom Bite's grin changed to a distasteful expression instantly. Cammy then rushed Doom Bite, and punched him in the face, actually making him bleed in the right eye. Doom Bite checked his right eye, and found it bleeding. "That's it, you inferior blonde, camel-toed motherfucker." Doom Bite uttered. Then something strange happened that Cammy had never seen before.

Doom Bite started to transform. Claws grew out of his fingers, his teeth grew sharper and whiter, black and gray fur grew all over his body, his eyes became red as blood, his ears became sharper, and his voice was a lot deeper and coarse. After Doom Bite had transformed in front of Cammy, he let out a monstrous howl/roar. Cammy ran at her opponent, trying to kick him in his weak points. However, Doom Bite easily caught Cammy's fist and sidekicked her into an already unstable pillar, making her fall to the ground, hard. Thank the fucking lord that Cammy was resilient, she got up in a minute, but Doom Bite was much quicker now. He ran up to her just as she was getting up, and slashed her deep in her left hip, actually drawing blood. She cried out in pain, but Doom Bite was not finished with Cammy yet. Immediately, Doom Bite's claws were dripping with Cammy's blood. Cammy did manage to land a hit on his still bleeding eye, making him wince back in pain for a couple of minutes, giving her the opening to kick him in the back of his left knee, hard. Doom Bite however, punched her in the head with his bloodied fist. His punch was hard enough to disorient her. Doom Bite then proceeded to break six of Cammy's ribs,then pick her up, and throw her into a glass mirror that was still intact, in turn causing the wall Cammy was thrown into to collapse on her. Doom Bite had won this fight by a landslide. He then walked away from the scene of his victorious fight.

* * *

Cammy was lying there for four hours until Chun Li found her. When she found Cammy, Chun Li was truly horrified seeing her friend so close to death! "CAMMY!" Chun Li shouted in pure fear. "C-C-Chun Li..." Cammy managed to utter very weakly. Cammy had lost a shit ton of blood in the four hours lying underneath a pile of rubble. "No! No! Don't go!" Chun Li cried. Chun Li was bawling her eyes out trying to keep her friend from biting the dust. Hours later, Cammy was resting peacefully in hospital bed, but in almost critical condition, breathing through a respirator, bandages wrapped all round her lower torso, her bed retrofitted to compensate for her six broken ribs, and her best friend was still bawling her eyes out for her friend lying in the hospital. Needless to say, Chun Li was in a shitty emotional state right now. Her friend was lying in a hospital bed, nearly killed by an unknown adversary, and she still didn't know what N.E.G.A was. Chun Li's emotional state was literally broken. Guile walked up beside Chun Li

"Hey. How're you holding up?" Guile asked.

"What do you fucking think, Guile?" Chun Li retorted still crying.

"Sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through." Guile admitted.

"I will find whoever did this, and I will take them down." Chun Li muttered, swearing revenge.

Guile was concerned about Chun Li and what she was gonna turn into. e knew what revenge did to people. He didn't want Chun Li to succumb to that dark path. Soon, Guile left the hospital, leaving Chun Li alone with Cammy's unconscious form on the bed.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Doom Bite had just entered it, and apparently he had a few of his own men with him in it. "Whoa. You're in your mutant form. What happened?" One of the soldiers asked. "I had a little skirmish with an inferior human. I took care of her in a few minutes. She's dead now." Doom Bite boasted. "That's awesome, boss." Another soldier said. Doom Bite kind of had the right to boast, seeing as how he actually did take care of Cammy within less than five minutes. His soldiers had right to praise him right now. "I heard what happened, brother." Another voice said. Doom Bite looked around and found a man with his exact height a dn hair style, just with a red and black leather jacket.

"Good to see you too Howlfire." Doom Bite greeted.

"I heard that you took care of a self-righteous bitch." Howlfire said.

"You heard exactly right. She's dead." Doom Bite boasted again. "

This is excellent news. One less inferior being to oppose us." Howlfrie said expressing slight happiness with a grin.

Back at Chun Li's apartment, she was currently stewing in her newfound anger and craving vengeance. A new question had popped into her head while she was at the hospital. " _Was the character that attacked Cammy possibly part of N.E.G.A?"_

was not having a good time right now. Not only did his top operative get caught after three years, but he was currently watching news reports about the mysterious N.E.G.A. M. Bison was actually beginning to fear N.E.G.A because of what they've currently been doing: Slaughtering innocent civilians while they're burning to death, mounting people to walls while they're bleeding out, N.E.G.A's operatives were far more cunning and resourceful, and its leader hasn't been brought into the spotlight. M. Bison was actually starting to sweat. Suddenly, felt a hard whack on the back of his head and within seconds, he was laying on his office floor, knocked out. Then, the unknown figure started to drag out of his private office to god knows where. May god finally have mercy on his corrupted soul.

Birdie was walking in an open field, formulating a plan to rebel against . He had been trying to formulate a plan for quite a while now. The problem was a good idea hadn't popped into his head, ever. This time however, he did have a good plan. Suddenly, he heard a small whistle. At first, he didn't know what it was. Then he put it together that it was a gunshot. He dodged the bullet at the very last second. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Birdie demanded. However, all he heard was more gunshots. He did his best to avoid them, but he ultimately ended up getting shot in the neck. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, dead. Then, the being known as Howlfire showed up and burned his corpse. He watched Birdie's corpse burn until it was nothing but ash.

"You, like your former boss, are nothing compared to N.E.G.A." Howlfire said.

Hours later, the double agent Crimson Viper was patrolling the area when she stumbled upon Birdie's ashes that used to be his body. "What the fuck happened here?" Crimson Viper asked herself out loud. She searched the ashes when she noticed something in the pile. She picked it up and instantly realized who it belonged.

"This is Birdie's. These are his ashes!" Crimson Viper shouted.  _"Holy shit. What did this?"_ Little did she know that someone was watching her.

 _"So that is what the fabled Crimson Viper has turned into. I thought she would've looked different after all this time."_ Howlfire thought to himself  _"She may be an excellent candidate for the experiments of N.E.G.A."_ After thinking that, Howlfire left his hiding spot. Without really thinking about anything else for a second, Howlfire suddenly thought back to a time in the past, involving Crimson Viper.

-Flashback Start-

 _"Crimson, I don't think we're gonna make it through this!"_ Howlfire shouted.

Crimson Viper looked at Howlfire with genuine concern  _"Don't worry, Howlfire. We're gonna get through this!"_

_"You really mean it?"_

_"Of course I do. We can do this."_

_"You're right. We can get through this!"_

_Suddenly, there was an array of missiles heading towards the two. Crimson Viper and Howlfire were literally sprinting towards the escape vehicle. Unfortunately, the missiles were much faster. Crimson Viper jumped into the escape vehicle just in time as the first two missiles hit the ground. Howlfire on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was caught in the initial blast thanks to the other four missiles. Crimson Viper was actually shedding tears at Howlfire was screeching in intense pain in the background. She didn't want to leave her best friend, but the mission dictated her decision. Hours later, when the dust settled, Howlfire was on the ground, face-first, lifeless, horribly scarred. He was picked up by an 8'5 tall individual, and carried off to god knows where._

-Flashback End-

Feeling of betrayal and rage filled Howlfire's mind. He took out his custom sniper rifle, and started firing at the woman who was previously his friend. Crimson Viper heard the shots approaching her, and she managed to dodge out of the way. However, Howlfire then put a very special round in his sniper and shot it at Crimson Viper. Although she managed to dodge the shot, once the shot hit the ground, a strange purple mist clouded the entire area. Viper felt it's effects almost immediately and she fell to the ground. Howlfire emerged from his sniping spot and looked at Crimson Viper's unconscious body.  _"Soon, my old friend, you will be something much, much better."_ He thought. He picked up the woman and walked off with her body.

-At Juri Han's Prison Cell-

Juri Han was sitting calmly in her cell when she heard a news report  _"NEGA has struck again! Bodies have been found all over the area, all horribly mutilated. NEGA has been popping up all over the place! This organization is proving to be much more deadly than Shadaloo!"_ Then the news report ended. Juri was left with a grin along with a confused expression. "Well, this has gotten a little more interesting." She said out loud.

-At CIA Headquarters-

Chun Li, Guile, Cammy on a computer screen, were all gathered with multiple agents. Then, the head of the CIA walked into the room. "We've finally managed to grab some information about NEGA." The head agent stated. Everyone's eye widened at hearing this.

"Well, what's the information?" Chun Li asked, eager to learn all she can about NEGA.

"Apparently, they don't have any mercy to anyone deemed 'inferior' to them." The head agent continued.

"What do they do the people 'inferior' to them?" Guile asked.

"They either mutilate them like in the news reports, or the mutate them, but that part's just a rumor." The head agent finished.

Everyone shuddered upon hearing the mutating part. Chun Li was partly inwardly smiling as she finally had some information about the people that put Cammy in the hospital.

-At a mysterious building-

Crimson Viper woke up in a large, circular canister. She started pounding her fists on the glass. Then, Howlfire walked into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Crimson Viper shouted.

"You don't remember me do you, since you left me to die." Howlfire said with intense hate in his eyes.

Crimson Viper recognized the voice, and tears formed in her eyes. "H-h-Howlfire?" She asked painfully.

"Yes. Its me. I've changed since you abandoned me." Howlfire growled.

"I didn't want to abandon you!" Crimson Viper cried.

"You did! Well, it doesn't matter now that I'm apart of NEGA." Howlfire said.

"N-NEGA?!" Crimson Viper shrieked.

"Yes, and you are about to become something much, much better." Howlfire said.

With that, Crimson Viper's canister was flooded with a strange light blue fluid. Nonetheless, she kept pounding the glass with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she started to change. Her eyes became narrow slits, snake scales started protruding from all over her body, causing blood to pour out of every part of her body, her tongue became forked, her vision became blurred and changed so that she became only able to see heat, a rattletail emerged from her abdomen, her two upper molars transformed into fangs, causing her mouth to bleed profusely. Crimson Viper was bleeding profusely all over. She was also screaming in intense pain. Not only was Crimson Viper's physical appearance changing, but her blood was also changing. She became colder with every passing second. Claws also grew from her fingernails, all colored purple.

After a couple of minutes of Crimson Viper's intense, painful screaming, the canister was emptied of the light blue fluid, and Crimson Viper was let out as she fell to the floor.

"Well, how do you feel right now?' Howlfire asked.

"I-I-I see the light now." Crimson Viper answered "I now see that NEGA is in the right, and the world in its current state is in the wrong. I will do whatever it takes to help NEGA achieve its goals."

"Glad to hear it, old friend." Howlfire smiled fiendishly, and then the two started making out passionately in their mutant forms.

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, two scientists were chatting it up. "Another successful mutation it seems." A scientist said.

"Indeed. This means that we can move to one of the next stages." The other scientist said with a smile.

"So we're ready to move on to start Stage 2 mutations." The first scientist said with giddiness in a feminine voice.

"Yes. This will ensure advancement for one of the goals of NEGA." The second scientist said in a male voice. "I have to admit, Crimson Viper's mutation came out a little sexier than anticipated."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you pervert." The female scientist scolded.

**Hello, everyone. Here is the first chapter of this fiction. I hope people like it. As you've read, Chun Li was able to put Juri Han away finally. However, the organization NEGA has been mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. Cammy got the shit beaten out of her by the OC Doombite and is currently in a hospital bed with Chun Li promising to get justice for her. M. Bison got knocked unconscious and dragged away. Birdie was killed and his corpse burned. Crimson Viper was taken by the OC Howlfire and mutated to serve NEGA. Plus, Crimson Viper and Howlfire have a history. Yeah, a lot happened this chapter. Be prepared for more. If anyone has any character and/or story ideas, please PM me and/or leave them in the comments.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Contain dark, somewhat horrifying scenes.
> 
> Reminder. If any one has any character and/or story ideas, please PM me or leave the ideas in the comments.


End file.
